


Critical Success

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Seduction of the DM, just plain silliness, the gang plays DnD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: "Roll to stabilize.""No." Lunafreya Nox Fleuret set down her third cup of coffee and rubbed at the circles under her eyes. She was still wearing the white Lucis U medical school hoodie she threw on the day before, and her hair was drooping out of its tight braid, twisting over her shoulders. She leaned over the table, almost knocking aside a small figurine on the board before her, and grabbed the token of her cleric."I'm not stabilizing," she said.-------The gang plays DnD, with Ardyn as the DM. Of course.





	Critical Success

"Roll to stabilize."

"No." Lunafreya Nox Fleuret set down her third cup of coffee and rubbed at the circles under her eyes. She was still wearing the white Lucis U medical school hoodie she threw on the day before, and her hair was drooping out of its tight braid, twisting over her shoulders. She leaned over the table, almost knocking aside a small figurine on the board before her, and grabbed the token of her cleric.

"I'm not stabilizing," she said.

"No!" Noct choked on his bagel, and Ardyn, the DM of their campaign, raised his brows. "You're our only healer! We've been living on potions this whole time. We can't go back to that, Luna."

"I want to use the last of my life force to cast Healing Touch on Noctis," Luna said, unperturbed. Beside her, Prompto perked up, curious, and Gladio, whose character was stuck under a wall and hadn't moved for the last six turns, lowered his book. 

"You know you're technically unconscious," Ignis said. "You can't very well touch someone when-"

"I'll allow it," Ardyn said, and Luna smiled. Ardyn settled back in his chair, propping one foot on the table. "It's dramatic. The cleric casts one last buff on her true love before she perishes! Noct, forced to buy potions for the rest of his life! Tenebrae, left without a queen! Perhaps I'll set it on fire as well. And you can finally reprise your role as Aranea, my dear," he added, winking at Luna.

"You only stabbed me because you wanted to bring her back in the first place," Luna said, but she was smiling over her folded hands, looking almost as pleased with herself as Ardyn.

"Guilty as charged," Ardyn said.

"Can you guys _not_ flirt over our dead healer?" Noct asked. "Please?"

"Feeling unloved?" Ardyn said, and lowered his lashes. Noct jumped, and Ignis kicked out under the table, dislodging Ardyn's foot from Noct's thigh.

"None of that," he said. "We agreed. Remember the Gilgamesh incident."

Everyone looked at Gladio, who flushed pink. "What? I was getting into character."

"Personally, I was impressed with his dedication to the narrative," Ardyn said, fooling no one. The night Gladio decided to show up to the game shirtless, wearing nothing but tight leather pants and body oil in the spirit of "getting into the roleplay," the two of them had disappeared into the bedroom and hadn't come back for half an hour.

Luna rolled a die, Noct’s character was raised to seven measly hit points, and Ardyn spent ten minutes describing Luna’s death in loving detail. When he was done, Luna applauded slowly, and he passed her Aranea’s character sheet.

“You incorrigible ass,” she said, fondly.

“Stick to Paladins this time,” Ardyn said, and looked at his sheet. “Next on the list is… Ignis.”

Ignis pushed his suspenders off his shoulders and rolled up his sleeves. Like Luna, he was living on a diet of coffee and five pound textbooks, and he had the air of desperation that came too easily to second year grad students.

“I put on the ring of the Lucii,” he said.

There was a moment of silence.

“The death ring?” Gladio asked.

“The one that made Nyx quit?” asked Prompto.

Ignis looked Ardyn directly in the eyes. “It's a good day to die.”

Ardyn sighed. “Roll a will save, then,” he said, and Ignis tossed his die onto the board.

Everyone stared at the faintly glowing twenty, then up at Ardyn.

“Fine,” he said. “You aren't on fire. But now you have to convince the kings of Lucis--”

“I roll to seduce them,” Ignis said, and rolled again. “Seventeen, plus my charisma bonus. So. Twenty-six.”

“Since you're technically trying to seduce one hundred and thirteen ghosts,” Ardyn said, in a slow drawl, “I’ll need you to convince me. How does this go down?”

“Well, if you insist,” Ignis said, and Noct yelped as Ignis dropped to his knees under the table.

“What about Gilgamesh?” Gladio asked. There was a dark chuckle under the table, and Ardyn’s eyes widened. Prompto ducked down, peering under the table with a grin, and Gladio gave Luna a meaningful look. She nodded and started gathering up the miniatures on the board.

“You know,” Ardyn said, breath hitching as the table jumped. “His score can go up… if you offer an assist.”

“Tempting,” Luna said, “but I have exams. I swear, sometimes I think you keep collecting lovers because you wanted a full party.”

Ardyn feigned outrage, but Noct caught the fleeting, almost sheepish look in his eyes a split second after Luna spoke. He pushed away from the table with a sound of disgust.

“I’m going to bed,” he snapped.

“I’ll join you,” Ardyn said, lowering his hands to his lap. 

“Roll a better charisma throw,” Noct said, but he had a feeling, based on the way Prompto was watching Ardyn and Gladio kept sneaking looks under the table, that Ardyn wasn't going to complain. He stormed off, bypassing his own room to collapse on Ardyn’s massive bed just to spite him, and shoved his head under a pilow. 

Next time, he thought, as the suspiciously strained sounds in the living room grew to cut-off murmurs and gasps, he was going to make his wizard run off on his own and retrieve that ridiculous high relic himself. If that didn't put a wrench in Ardyn’s convoluted plans, nothing would.


End file.
